communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2009-07
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 05/09 * Archiv 01/09 * Archiv 12/08 * Archiv 10/08 * Archiv 08/08 * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 * offene Probleme Hast du eine Frage? *Mit diesem Link kannst du einen neuen Eintrag erzeugen, der automatisch unten angefügt wird. *Beachte bitte, dass das Beantworten von Anfragen nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Arbeit ausmacht. Möglicherweise kann ich dir nicht sofort antworten. *Ich arbeite oft auch am Wochenende, aber ab und an möchte ich dann doch mal Pause machen. *Wundere dich nicht, wenn jemand anderes schneller Antwort erhält. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn bevorzuge, sondern z.B. die Frage leichter direkt zu beanworten oder kritischer war oder einem anderen Grund. FFXI-Wiki Hallo, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du der richtige Ansprechpartner für mich in diesem Fall bist, aber ich versuch es einfach mal. Ich interessiere mich sehr für die Einführung eines "Punkte-Systems" ähnlich wie im englischen FFXI-Wiki. Dazu habe ich einige Fragen: *Kann ich dieses System einführen mit meine Rechten? *Falls ja, wo kann ich Infos dazu finden, damit ich es richtig mache? *Falls nein, kannst du das machen? *Falls nein, können das nur die Admins des englischen Wiki? Ich hatte bei denen schon mehrmals deshalb angefragt, aber die ignorieren mich gekonnt zu diesem Thema. Vielen Dank im Voraus. --Shaari 14:43, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab endlich mal von einem der englischen Admins eine Antwort bekommen. Für ein User-Punktesystem und verbessertes Userprofil muss ich eine Anfrage an wikia stellen, die das dann implementieren können. Ich hab also über das deutsche Wiki eine Anfrage gestellt, ob diese beiden Features implementiert werden können. Ich hab die Anfrage auf englisch gestellt, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, wo die Mail/Anfrage landet. Ich hab leider noch ein Feedback erhalten, ob man das implementieren kann und wie lange das dauert. Könnt ihr mir vielleicht dazu etwas sagen? --Shaari 15:16, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Neue Funktion - Wanted pages Hi Ava, ich hab nen Vorschlag für eine neue Funktion. Es gibt ja die "Wanted pages"-Seite, die angibt, welche Seiten gewünscht werden. Ich dachte, man könnte vielleicht machen, dass oben an einer WP, die von einem User neu erstellt wird, angezeigt wird, wieviele Seiten auf diese verlinken, damit er weiss, dass er hier eine wichtige Seite verfasst und nicht irgendeinen Blödsinn schreiben sollte. Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 11:58, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Erneuter Versuch - Namensraum^^ Ich habe dich schon etwas oben weiter nach einen neuen Namensraum im Nintendo-Wiki gefragt. Der Namensraum soll Portal heißen - Ich habe auch schon alles so verschoben, das es passt. --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:18, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gratis-Wiki-Fragen Ist der Gratis-Wiki-Import eigentlich abgeschlossen oder noch nicht? Ich hab mal wieder angefangen mit den Import der Wikiseiten vom englischen Central-Wikia ins deutschsprachige Zentral-Wikia und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass am 23. März 2009 das w:c:de.animanga-wiki von Gratis-Wiki importiert wurde. Wieso eigentlich? Das Wiki hat nur kopierte Artikelseiten von Jedipedia oder Seiten mit Titeln wie "YEAH GEIL" oder "Yeah yeah yeah". Außerdem hat das irgendwie garnichts mit dem Namen des Wikis zu tun. :Kann es sein, dass beim "hochladen" der Wikis was schiefgelaufen ist. Ich habe entdeckt, das am 23.3. das Wiki Sithpedia hochgeladen wurde, wo man vom Namen her auf Star Wars schließen kann, doch der Inhalt sind Artikel zur Animeserie Naruto. Die Wikinamen wurden wohl vertauscht. --Dr. Crisp 21:42, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist auch aufgefallen, als ich mir Zusammenlegung/Gratis-Wiki angeschaut habe, dass es immernoch andere Gratis-Wikis gibt, z.B. Gameportal. --Gruß Dr. Crisp 13:50, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Werbung Hi, ich bin Admin im Final Fantasy Almanach. Seit kurzem taucht Werbung von Volvo auf den Seiten auf. Ich finde Werbung an sich nicht so wahnsinnig schlimm, aber dieses Produkt ist völlig unpassend zur Thematik und wird wahrscheinlich keinen einzigen Besucher ansprechen. Wenn schon Werbung, dann in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Bezug zu Final Fantasy oder wegen mir zu Partnerseiten. Nichts gegen Volvo, aber dadurch, dass es sowas von gar nicht passt, leidet auch die Qualität des Almanachs. DelNorte 16:37, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Aktualisierung der Community-Liste Hey Avatar! Ich habe mal eine Frage oder was auch immer (XD): Bei unserer Community-Liste bin ich immernoch hinter dem Benutzer Nathanael1711, obwohl ich schon seit längerem mehr Bearbeitungen als er habe. Mittlerweile sind es um die 350. Deshalb wollte ich mal fragen, nach was diese Liste sortiert ist, da sie eigentlich immer aktuell war... es macht ja nicht einen guten Eindruck, wenn die Benutzer falsch sortiert sind ;-). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:21, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) Multiupload-Tool Hallo Tim, nach dem SW-Update funktioniert das Multiupload-Tool im Fahrrad-Wiki nicht mehr. Im Fotowiki habe ich noch nicht nachgeschaut, da dort inzwischen der Commonist läuft. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 14:43, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Es scheint zu funktionieren, nur die Ergebnisse-Seite nach dem Hochladen zeigt keine Thumbnails an. Fehler an Techniker weitergegeben. --Avatar 15:23, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Das hatte ich neulich auch, die hochgeladenen Bilder wurden nicht angezeigt, standen aber in der Historie. Danach ging garnichts mehr. Ich habe es grade noch mal ausprobiert: das Formular wird nach einer Weile wieder leer angezeigt, es wird nichts hochgeladen. --Eva K. tell me about it 11:44, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dateien unter 2 MB werden hochgeladen, aber nicht angezeigt. Dateien über 2 MB werden erst garnicht hochgeladen. --Eva K. tell me about it 16:14, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Namesräume Kannst du mir in mein Bakupedia die Namensräume Bakugan´s und Karten einstellen--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 07:40, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Commonist und Fotowiki Hallo Tim, schaltest Du im Fotowiki bitte wieder den Ajax-Login ab. Durch das Update scheint der wieder aktiviert worden zu sein. Der Commonist funktioniert jedenfalls wieder nicht. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 14:45, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Hast du nur bemerkt, dass der Commonist nicht mehr funktioniert oder hast du auch probiert, ob der AJAX-Login wieder da ist? Momentan ist der AJAX-Login augenscheinlich abgeschaltet. Wenn du im abgemeldeten Zustand auf "Anmelden" klickst, landest du auf der Spezialseite und bekommst nicht das AJAX-Popup. --Avatar 08:37, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Trotzdem zeigt mir der Commonist einen Login-Fehler an. "error net.psammead.commonist.task.UploadFilesTask login failed net.psammead.mwapi.ui.UnexpectedAnswerException: unexpected response data (UiSimpleActionBase)" --Eva K. tell me about it 12:22, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::: Ich versuche mal herauszufinden ob ich a) an Fehlermeldungen von der Server-Seite komme (da wäre es sehr hilfreich, wenn du mir mal den genauen Zeitpunkt eines versuchten Logins mitteilen könntest) und b) ob sich bei MW 1.14 etwas beim Login geändert hat. Habt ihr irgendwo eine Anleitung/modifizierte Version des Commonist, damit wir lokal testen können? --Avatar 12:37, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Primeval Wiki Diebstahl hi, ein altes wiki von ferkonet und mir wurde gestohlen. den banner konnten wir ersetzen, aber wir haben keine admin rechte mehr, um das wiki zu löschen. wir haben das wiki damals auf einen neuen server geladen und alle artikel im alten gelöscht. das neue wiki läuft prima, also is es unnötig, dass es 2 gibt. also könnte das alte von irgendjemand gelöscht werden? es handelt sich um dieses wiki, dass gelöscht werden soll: http://de.primevalwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Primeval_Wiki und das hier is das neue wiki: http://ferkonet.bplaced.net/Primepedia/index.php/Hauptseite --Rex92 17:39, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) achja bitte hinterlass mir eine nachricht auf der neuen wiki seite von primeval und nicht hier. de.dragonball-kai.wikia.com Also ich will ja nicht frech sein, aber was nützt dieses Wiki? Es gibt ja schon das de.dragonball.wikia.com und außerdem glaube ich das die 2 Artikel die dort vorhanden sind aus unserem Wiki kopiert wurden.Superluigi 18:02, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers: Unkategorisierte Kategorien Zu den Löschanträgen: Vielen Dank für den schnellen Fix. Sogar Angela hat sich diesbezüglich auf meine Seite veirrt. Hatte nicht geahnt dass ich so einen Wirbel mache... :D Zu den unkategorisierten Kategorien: Du schriebst: :"... Das zweite Problem (nicht kategorisierte Kategorie) ist nach genauerer Untersuchung kein Problem: Aus Sicht von MediaWiki existiert keine Kategorie:Arbeit, da sie keinen Seiteninhalt hat (deswegen auch oben der Knopf "Erstellen"). Demnach wird sie nicht in Spezial:Nicht kategorisierte Kategorien gelistet, wohl aber in Spezial:Gewünschte Kategorien. ..." Ehm - was dann damit: wikianswers:de:Kategorie:Arbeit? Also ganz so inexistent sieht sie mir ehrlich gesagt nicht aus. Oder hab ich da was falsch verstanden? Wie gesagt: Es gibt noch viele solcher Kategorien. --DonHaeberle (TALK) 12:21, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Aus der Sicht von MediaWiki hat diese Kategorie keinen (textlichen) Inhalt und ist somit inexistent. Unterkategorien und Kategorieinhalte werden angezeigt, aber nur, weil diese Information in den betreffenden anderen Artikeln gespeichert ist. Klickst du nun auf „Erstellen“ und speicherst den Text „In dieser Kategorie finden sich Artikel zum Thema Arbeit.“ als Inhalt - dann existiert die Kategorie. In unseren Themenwikis ist das auch durchaus sinnvoll, bei Wikianswers eher nicht. --Avatar 12:35, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Etwas wirr, aber nicht völlig unlogisch. Was ist eigentlich mit dem im Forumsbeitrag erwähnten Thema der verwaisten Seiten? Gleiche Ursache, andere Wirkung oder auch ein Bug? --DonHaeberle (TALK) 12:45, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Beantworte ich gleich. Hat verwandte Gründe. --Avatar 13:02, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Nachtrag: Alzheimer lässt grüssen... :::Bei mir gibt es übrigens nirgends einen Button zum Erstellen von Kategorien auf dieser Seite (wenn man mal von dem fetten Button ganz oben für die Erstellung einer neuen Frage absieht). --DonHaeberle (TALK) 12:51, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Du meinst wikianswers:de:Kategorie:Arbeit? Unterhalb des fetten Buttons solltest du einen blauen Balken haben (den du auch auf allen anderen Seiten hast), in dem die Punkte Erstellen, Schützen und Beobachten sind. Erstellen ist das Äquivalent zu Bearbeiten einer noch nicht existierenden Seite. Konkret ist es aus technischer Sicht so, dass erst ein Datenbank-Eintrag mit dem Namen der Seite (hier: Kategorie:Arbeit) angelegt wird, wenn die Seite tatsächlich „eigenen“ Inhalt bekommt. --Avatar 13:02, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) thumb|Darstellung in der Kategorienansicht :::::Bedaure. Eine blaue Leiste hatte ich auf den Kategorien-Seiten bisher noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Alle Bearbeitungen, die ich bisher durchgeführt hatte, machte ich manuell; d.h. durch direktes Aufrufen der entsprechenden Seiten über die manuell angepasste URL. --DonHaeberle (TALK) 13:23, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) thumb ::::::Huch. Sollte wie folgt aussehen. Ich versuche das mal nachzuvollziehen. --Avatar 13:49, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wollte das schon längere Zeit mal anmerken, aber auch nicht mit allem auf einmal kommen, zumal ich mir ja zu helfen weiss. ;) --DonHaeberle (TALK) 13:56, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Das ist ein "known bug" (naja, mit Ausnahme von mir...). Leider ist er wohl von der Liste gefallen. Neu eingepflegt. Der blaue Balken wird momentan nur Staff angezeigt. Da Wikianswers so konfiguriert ist, dass alle Links auf Kategorien - auch die "nicht existenten" - blau angezeigt werden, ist auch auf diesem Weg die Bearbeitung nicht einfach möglich. --Avatar 14:12, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC)